Home
by I Am The Meme Queen
Summary: It's not easy being a princess from another dimension and being sent into a whole new place called Earth. Not to mention, some 600 year old girl trying to murder you and your family. But with the help of your best friend Marco, maybe things won't be so bad. Join Star and Marco as they face old and new Forces of Evil and find out whether or not Star can call Earth her second home.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather uneventful day in the Diaz house. It was pretty relaxed but boring, not even Ludo or his minions had come to take Star's wand yet. Meanwhile, Marco sat in Star's room as Star was frantically throwing things out of her closet, looking for something she had lost.

"See, with my system I never lose anything." Marco said, gesturing over to his room which was in perfect order.

Star rolled her eyes," Yeah, Yeah." She said and waved him off, throwing another thing out of the closet.

She continued to rummage through her closet until she came across a crystal ball.

"Huh, that's weird."

"What is?" Marco asked, walking over to her.

"Haven't seen this thing since I was a little girl," Star said, showing him the crystal. Marco observed the crystal ball, it was roughly the size of a baseball and had a blue tint to it.

"What does it do?"

"Oh, it used to tell me stories and show me things," Star replied. "I wonder if still works."

"Only one way to find out," Marco said, still looking at the crystal.

Star cleared her throat, "Tell me a story," she commanded.

They both waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened.

Star's brows furrowed and she frowned, "I said, tell me a story."

They waited and yet nothing happened again.

Star shook the crystal ball before shrugging, "I guess it must be broken, it is pretty old."

"Oh well, we gave it a try." Marco said with a shrug.

Star nodded and threw the crystal ball over her shoulder before going back to the pile of mess in her closet.

"Hey!" Marco exclaimed, catching the crystal. "You can't throw stuff like this carelessly, Star! Someone can get hurt!"

"Well nobody did, besides I don't even think that thing is breakable." Star said, throwing more things behind her shoulder.

Marco shook his head and sighed, looking at his reflection on the crystal. He noticed that the crystal was forming a dull blue cloud inside, the word **help** was slowing coming into existence.

"Star! Come look at this!" Marco said, holding out the crystal to her as Star made her way over to him, she peered into the crystal with a raised brow.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at Marco?"

Marco looked down at the crystal, it was clear now and the words had disappeared.

"I could've sworn I saw something.."

Star gave a small smile and a pat on his shoulders, "It was probably your imagination, you were up all night practicing your karate, remember?"

Marco nodded, still peering into the crystal. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"I'm getting kind of hungry, you should make me some of your famous nachos," Star suggested with a smile.

"Yeah I'm getting kinda hungry too, I'll be right back." Marco said, taking the crystal with him.

"Come on, I know you showed me something," he muttered to the crystal ball as he stared inside it, waiting for it to do something.

After a minute or so, the dull blue mist appeared and formed the word: **Marco**.

Marco stared at the crystal in awe, it was not broken like Star had said and It seemed like it had a mind of it's own.

"Oh man, I have to show Star." Marco said, turning to go up the stairs but the crystal had formed the words NO several times.

Marco furrowed his brow in confusion, it was obvious that crystal did not want to be in the presence of the other dimensional princess, but why?

The crystal's blue hue was becoming stronger in color and the word help was repeated over and over inside.

"How do I help you?" Marco asked, bringing the crystal up to his face as the mist inside depicted a figure smashing the crystal.

Before Marco could reply, he heard a loud crash coming from outside. He ran outside with the crystal still in hand and saw Star blasting a monster out her room before joining him outside. It seemed like Ludo showed up for his usual butt kicking.

"Get the wand you idiots!" Ludo screeched and pointed at Star.

Marco put the crystal into his pocket and began helping Star with the monsters.

As he punched and kicked the monsters that were trying to corner him, he didn't notice that there was one sneaking up behind him until he was picked up off the ground.

While Marco was struggling to get free, the crystal had slid out of his hoodie pocket and started falling towards the floor. Star had noticed Marco was in trouble and aimed her wand towards the monster.

"Super Unicorn Rainbow Blast!" Star yelled as the blast shot from the wanted to the monster.

The monster had been blown away while Marco and the crystal hit the floor. Marco got up as the crystal shattered and as he rushed to help Star once more. Until he noticed a white glow coming from the shattered crystal ball, everyone noticed and stopped in the midst of their fighting and stared at the increasingly large glow that was being emitted.

Within a matter of seconds, a figure began to materialize. The glowing stopped and the figure had become a pink skinned girl with dark blue hair. The girl fell forward onto her knees, she looked up and her gaze landed on Marco.

"Thank you." The girl whispered as she shakily stood up and her eyes narrowed when she saw Star.

" _You_." The girl growled out, walking forward. "Your family has kept me in that thing for over _six hundred_ years."

The girl waved a hand out and caused everyone in the way of Star to be pushed back as Star stood there with a shocked look spreading across her features. But as soon as the girl started to get closer, Star raised her wand and aimed it directly at the girl.

"Narwhal Cupcake Blast!" Star shouted as the wand emitted its wave of energy. The girl had also yelled some sort of gibberish that shielded her from the blast and unfortunately, hit some poor monster instead.

"Enough!" The girl snapped, "My name is Ava and I won't let you or anyone else keep me prisoner! "

Ava waved her hand out in front of her and used that same invisible force to send Star flying backwards.

"Star!" Marco cried out, running to her. Meanwhile, Ludo stared at Ava in awe. Finally, someone who wasn't pathetic like his monsters.

He walked up to Ava and tugged at her dress, Ava broke her gaze from Star and looked down at the tiny bird-child thing?

"Yes?" Ava asked, uncertain about why was this tiny bird was looking at her in a really weird way.

"How would you like to come work in my castle?" Ludo asked, cracking a crooked smile. "If you work with me, you can get your revenge on her and I can finally get the wand."

Ava grimaced at the thought of working with this...bird child thing. However, it was the only option she had.

"I don't see why not?" Ava replied, still uncertain.

"Perfect!" Ludo screeched and used his dimensional scissors to open the portal back to his castle.

"This calls for a celebration! Milkshakes for everybody!"

Ava took one last glance at Marco, who was kneeled besides Star, giving him a saddened look before going through the portal.

"What is this...milkshake?"

Ludo's jaw dropped and grabbed her by the hand, "We have to get you one immediately, you'll love it!"

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah Star vs. The Forces of Evil is my new obsession and I have no idea where im going with this, but stay tuned for more ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Marco's eyes lingered at the spot where "Ava" had disappeared into the portal before glancing over to Star who seemed in a state of shock but who wouldn't be if a girl you've never met before just decide to murder you.

"Do you have any idea who that was?" Marco asked, helping Star up.

Star shook her head, "Not a clue, but she seems to know me and my family."

"Maybe Glossaryck might know who she is," Marco suggested as he and Star walked inside and to her room.

Star pulled out the Magic Instruction Book from under her bed and brought in front of them, opening up to Glossaryck's page only to find him snoring loudly.

"Glossaryck! Come on wake up!" Marco urged, poking Glossaryck.

"Wake me up some other time," he mumbled and lazily rolled over.

"This is serious!" Marco exclaimed, "Someone just tried killing Star!"

Glossaryck sat up, any sign of sleep was immediately gone, "That is pretty serious, who was it?"

"That's what we're kind of trying to figure out here," Star replied, while subconsciously chewing on the edge of her wand.

"Do you anything about a girl named Ava?" Marco chimed in, "She was trapped in a crystal ball and was really angry towards Star and her family."

Glossaryck stroked his beard before giving shrug, "Can't say that I do kid, besides I live in a spell book not some historical one." Glossaryck snapped his fingers and continued,

"Tell you what, you can probably learn more about this Ava person in the Palace of Knowledge."

"The Palace of Knowledge?" Marco said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ohh! I know that place!" Star replied, "I used to go there when my tutors made do Mewni history reports, but I never did them anyways."

Star pulled out her dimensional scissors and cut a portal opening and snatched Marco's hand and pulled him along through the portal with her.

* * *

Ava exited the portal and entered this new dingy and depressing land. So, this was the bird child's home and granted she had definitely seen worse than this, but this place was never going to have a definition of home to her. Ava's dark blue bob of hair bounced in the dusty wind as she followed Ludo, as she finally found out his name through his minions, inside his castle. The inside wasn't as wretched as the outside, it was rather decent for a castle that Ludo owned. She observed that the image of an eyeball with wings was a very popular insignia among them, there was no way she was wearing that just the thought of it made her sneer in disgust.

"So Eva-" Ludo started before Ava cut him off.

"It's _Ava_ ," She corrected, stressing out the pronunciation of her name.

"Yeah, yeah" Ludo waved her off as he sat on his throne of pillows and shrieked, "Where are my milkshakes!"

A minute later a lizard monster with a rather big forehead and a Bearicorn came in with milkshakes for everyone, Ava cautiously took one and gave a hesitant sip. It was sugary and tasted like strawberries, it was pretty good for such a weird dessert. She wondered how many new foods and other things were among Mewni since she had been here so long ago.

Ava turned her attention to Ludo, whose face was covered in the pink substance after chugging it down.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Ava repeated, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Ludo said, wiping off the milkshake he had on his face with his arm,

" You know that I want the wand from that Star Butterfly, but what's your beef with her?"

"It's not just her, it's her whole family and her entire lineage," Ava replied, "But my problems with the royal family is not something you really should preoccupy yourself with."

Ludo gave her a quizzical look as Ava placed a hand on her hip, "So why do you want the wand, anyways?"

"To rule the entire world," he said, as a matter of fact, "It'll give me immeasurable power to do villainous stuff and finally get my big boy body."

Ava gave a small chuckle and shook her head, Ludo definitely was a power hungry monster with the mind and personality of a spoiled child.

"Listen, you want the wand correct? It definitely won't be easy," Ava said, taking a step forward, "But I'll help you if in return you let me stay here until needed, deal?"

Ludo stroked his chin before leaning forward, grinning and taking Ava's hand.

"Deal."

* * *

Star and Marco entered the Palace of Knowledge, there were thousands of books or more in shelves that were almost 30 feet high. "It's going to be impossible to find anything in this place!" Marco groaned, this was probably worst than the time they went to Questbuy and at least that place had system. This place on the other hand, didn't seem to have any markings or anything that could tell a person where to find something.

"Don't worry Marco," Star said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Lucky for us, I remember exactly what aisle the history stuff was in."

Star took Marco by the hand and they ran down the hall before coming across a grand dome room with an ancient and strange language etched across the entrance.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Marco asked, looking around the room.

Star nodded, "Marco the sign is in Mewman, I'm pretty suuuure that this is the right place."

"Alright you start on the left and I'll start on the the right," Marco stated, going right to work.

" _Oh boy,_ " Star thought, chewing on the wand while deciding on where to start, " _This is definitely going take all day and night._ "

After several hours, Marco came across an entire section of historical documents of Mewni.

"Hey Star!" Marco called out, " I think I found what we're looking for,"

Star rushed over to Marco and went through dozen of books, "History of Mewni's traditions,History of Mewni's magic...Nope! Ugh! Come on there has to be something useful!"

Star continued to go through each book while Marco helped her look as well as dodging each incoming book that was being thrown in his direction.

"Aha! These just might be it!" Star exclaimed and tossed a book to Marco.

"I have the History of- well the kingdom and other stuff and you have stuff about myths and legends from Mewni."

"Star I don't understand Mewman, how am I going to figure out if what we need is in here?" Marco asked, flipping through the first few pages of the book.

"Just look at the pictures, if you come across anything just yell," Star replied, looking through her book.

Marco nodded and went through each page of the book. The book itself depicted many stories about monsters, hero, and other magical beings that took place on Mewni's soil through thousands of years. He kept flipping through the pages before he came across a picture that depicted a crystal ball.

"Hey Star! Come look at this!" Marco shouted, beckoning her to come over. Star slid over to him, looking at the page.

"Long ago, when the Queen and King ruled over the newfound land of Mewni they came across a child who was powerful in magic." Star read aloud," The Queen and King brought the child in and adopted them as one of their own, the child became close friends with the Queen and King's daughter who bore the marking of spades on her cheeks. As the child grew up into a young adult, they were named the royal mage as years of hard work had proved them worthy. However, when the princess became queen, the relationship between the mage and the once princess went sour. One day the mage went insane and tried to kill the ruling King, the Queen was forced to imprison her once good companion within a crystal ball for all of eternity..."

Star finished and looked over at Marco, They had found out about Ava's story but what did that have to do with her and her family, what happened to her was so long ago and nothing to do with them. So why was Ava so hell-bent on killing her and her family?

"So what now?" Star asked, brows furrowing in confusion and frustration.

Marco pondered about it before answering,"Well the queen originally trapped Ava in a crystal ball, so maybe we can trap her in another one?"

If what the book had said about Ava going insane was true then the only option they really had was to imprison Ava again.

Marco stood up with the book in his arms, "Well, we better find out how to get Ava back in a Crystal ball or something before things turn dangerously drastic."

Star nodded in agreement, grabbing another book and using her dimensional scissors to open up the portal back home, however just as they were exiting a caretaker of the Palace of Knowledge came into the room and shrieked, "Who the _**hell**_ is responsible for this mess!"

"Whoops, thats our cue to leave!" Star said as she and Marco scrambled to the portal and out of the dimension.


End file.
